Snow an AkuRose story
by VampireKisses134
Summary: Rose is Roxas's sister fyi and she was in the Organization way before Roxas was AkuRose Rose X Axel Rose and Axel


**Snow**

"psst...Axel...come over here"Rose whispered to her friend Axel

Axel walked over "what?"he said

Rose put her hand over his mouth "shh"she shushed him

"what?"he whispered

"look....Marly and Larxene...."she whispered

"asleep on the couch...."Axel whispered and grinned

"you thinkin what im thinkin?"Rose whispered

"oh yea"Axel whispered

Axel and Rose ran back to Vexens room

"hey Vexxy!!!"Rose yelled with a hand in the air

"oh y-yes Rose"said Vexen

"can I borrow some of your potions and stuff?"she asked with a smile

Vexen blushed "yes but dont tell The Superior...okay?"

"okay"she said as Vexen handed her 2 random bottles of liquids

Rose walked out and met up with Axel "got em`"she giggled

"good now lets go"he said as he started walking and Rose flew around without making a sound...

They poured the liquids into Marluxia and Larxene's mouths and ran out of the room and into Axels room which was right next door of the TV room and they listened threw the wall

Marluxia and Larxene woke up in eachothers bodies and screamed

Rose and Axel started laughing

"that.....was...too....funny!!!"Rose said between laughs

"yea...."Axel said before laughing again

Rose POV~

Axel and I were bestfriends until....about two weeks ago

_~flashback~_

"_Axel how bout we prank Demyx or Roxas"Rose suggested on a boring Tuesday afternoon_

"_nah those guys havent done anything to us"Axel rejected_

"_aww come on we got everyone else their actually the only ones we havent pranked yet"Rose said as she leaned over closer to Axels face causing him to blush but Rose not noticing_

"_i said I don-dont want to ok"Axel said with anger in his voice_

"_but im bored and I hate doing things alone you know that"Rose complained_

"_NO!!IF YOU WANNA DO SOMETHING THEN GO FIND SOMETHING TO DO!!!!!"Axel yelled causing Rose to back away in fright_

"_A-Axel"she stuttered as she ran out the door and to Demyx's room_

_Rose pounded on Demyx's door until he answered she ran to him and cried "A-Axel yelled at me D-Demy"she said between tears_

_Demyx sat her on his bed and hugged her "its okay Rose settle down...just take a chill pill ok"he told her_

_After Rose stopped crying her and Demyx talked about what had happened and Rose thanked Demyx and left_

_~Flashback end~_

me and Axel were so close back in the old days

-sigh-

Normal POV~

Rose wandered the halls out of boredom and decided to go outside by the fountain to relax....so she did

She expected to be alone but NOOO guess who was there.....

"Axel..."She said with sadness in her voice but trying to hold back her tears

"Rose?...What are you doing out here?"he asked

she ignored him

"oh come on Rose please talk to me you've barely said a word to me for 2 weeks"Axel said with sadness in his voice

Rose noticed this but ignored him

"Rose please!!"Axel said as he grabbed Rose's shoulders and turned her his way

Rose's face was bright red,she turned away

Axel smirked "Rose please look at me"he said grabbing her chin and pulling her up into a kiss

Rose's dark red eyes widened out of surprise

Rose closed her eyes put her arms around Axels neck and Axel pulled Rose closer to deepen the kiss,they both pulled away from lack of air

Rose's face was still red "i still dont forgive you" she said turning away

"are you sure about that?"Axel said pulling her into another kiss "how bout now"

"i forgive you Axel"Rose said hugging Axel

"lets go inside...."Axel started

"AXEL ITS SNOWING IN THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS!!!!"Rose shouted

Axel looked up and chuckled "i guess it is"

"lets go warm up inside..."Rose suggested

"no how bout we keep eachother warm"Axel said pulling Rose to him

Rose wrapped her arms around his waist and looked at the sky

"ya` know something Axel I think I could get used to this"Rose said

"get used to what the snow?"Axel said looking down at Rose

"no silly you being my boyfriend."Rose said playfully

"yea so could I.."Axel said

"yup....got it memorized?!"Rose said imitating Axel playfully

After that it snowed every year in The World That Never Was and Axel and Rose saw their first kiss in every snowflake,....through their eyes snow was not just frozen water that melted when you touched it....to them snow was the beginning of the life they had together...


End file.
